


adorned (&adored)

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara is not fond of her dress regimentals - unlike Kasius.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	adorned (&adored)

**Author's Note:**

> fore the square 'clothing: armour'

Sinara glared at Kasius' reflection next to her own as he fastened the gorget for her. It was far too heavy and far too constricting; no arguing had dissuaded him from insisting on it.

Of course she knew perfectly well that it was part of her dress regimentals. That made it no less ridiculous.

“This is absurd,”Sinara said, just as Kasius said,“You’re absolutely gorgeous, darling.”

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, somehow managing not to get caught on the huge, intricate shoulder pieces as he leaned over them.

“It’s befitting of a general,”Kasius insisted,“And it suits you wonderfully.”

He nibbed at her earlobe, hands idly stroking up her sides.“That said, I am looking forward to getting you out of it again.”

“Go ahead,”Sinara said.

She shifted so her ass was flush against him and circled her hips. Kasius pressed closer, tangling his fingers in her hair, pulling her into a kiss.

She broke it after only a few seconds. She could barely get a finger between her skin and the cool metal of the gorget.“I can’t even move my head right. Who even designed this armour?”

“Someone who knew it would be only used for special occasions, such as the Emperor naming you general.” Kasius batted her fingers away from the fastenings and then rubbed his thumb over her lips to smooth out her lipstick.“Now, be a dear and fix your hair so we won’t be late to your own ceremony.”

She debated whether she should continue arguing, just for a second, but then settled for,“I thought you were going to do my hair?”

The rank of general had been hard earned, truly. She could suffer through wearing the uniform for a little while. She could not suffer through attendants helping her dress as if she were a child.

“That was before you pouted and whined us out of time.” He grinned at her and kissed her cheek before retreating to the dressing room.“I have to get ready too, you know.”

“I don’t whine and I certainly don’t pout,”Sinara whined with a pout, resigning herself to the stupid uniform.

She did loosen the gorget ever so slightly as soon as Kasius was out of sight. It made absolutely no difference to the way it sat on her collar bones but she felt a little better.

She put her hair up in her usual style, close enough to what was currently in fashion at court, and applied a new layer of black lipstick. Too much of it had ended up on Kasius’ lips.

Just when she wondered whether they would really be late and how angry the Emperor would be - he could hate her all he liked as far as she cared, but he tended to take it out on his son - Kasius stepped back out of the dressing room.

Sinara bit her lower lip, ruining her lipstick once more, as she took in the sight of him. She stepped towards him and ran her hands down his chest.“Next time you want me to get into a ridiculous getup, just lead with the fact that you’ll be wearing this.”

He smiled, blush not visible under the heavy coat of makeup but almost certainly there.“I take it you like it, then?”

“Looking forward to getting you out of it,”she quipped.

The thought would happily get her through the idiotic ceremony.


End file.
